


Alien

by tsukinofaerii



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They like these bodies, these memories, and they aren't going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien

Steve rested his cheek against Tony's chest, breathing in the simple, clean smells of humanity—sex and sweat and human skin, all tinted by the sharp metallic scent he could only identify as _Tony_. It never went away, even though he hadn't worn the Iron Man armor recently, like it was ground into his being. They were strange smells, but they stirred his borrowed memories, calling forth kisses stolen in dark corners and the hot slide of two bodies against each other. He couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be than this hole in the wall motel, tangled up in dirty sheets. Even _home_ was a distant and far-off thought, barely an ache of loss where it had been a gaping wound before. It was easy, so _easy_ to let it all slide away under the weight of his borrowed personality. Things he would have fought and died for simply didn't matter any more.

Long, callused fingers slid through his hair, picking at the sweat-soaked blond spikes. Steve glanced up, meeting Tony's soft blue eyes, made softer by his smile. Something alien—something _human_—squeezed around his heart. So _many_ things were different in these forms, things built into their very marrow. He didn't think he'd ever adjust, but sometimes he didn't think he wanted to. Humans took so much for granted. Steve wanted to revel in it, to wrap his stolen humanity around himself like a blanket and savor every bit while it lasted.

They'd deserted for this. They'd abandoned their families, their people, their queen... but as soon as he'd put on the form of Steve Rogers and looked over at his counterpart in the form of Tony Stark, he'd known he couldn't do it. Human instinct could be fought and overcome, but not that.

Nothing in Steve Rogers could ever betray Tony Stark, or vice versa. It went deeper than mere genetics.

Sometimes he wished it were easier.

"We have to go soon," Tony murmured. "Or they'll catch us."

"I know." Veranke wasn't kind to deserters, especially not ones who had turned her easy invasion into a hard battle. They'd be caught eventually, after the Empire had taken over the planet. Until then, all they could do was run. "I..." Steve's brow furrowed as he tried to find the word. Skrullish didn't have an equivalent, just like so many other things, but there was no arguing with the warmth curling through him. It needed to be said, even if it didn't make sense yet. They didn't have time to waste. "I love you."

The air was still with all the thousands of things between them before the moment broke with Tony's sigh. "I love you, too." Tony's smile widened, and Steve found himself returning it, another involuntary reflex he hadn't accustomed to. It felt good, like something that could last forever.

They didn't have forever, but Steve couldn't make himself care very much. As long as he had Tony, it would be long enough.


End file.
